


Common Ground

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: A re-telling of the Snow Miser and Heat Miser legend. They were never brothers; always lovers.  Origin stories are often lost to time and circumstance.
Kudos: 4





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemissbaphomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/gifts).



> Here we have it. My first crush on fictional characters. Snow Miser/Heat Miser. What if they kissed? Imagine the STEAM. I've been making kylux videos and I thought of a cursed AU what if they were the Miser Brothers? Tagged the hell out of this for incest in case its a squick for people. Me? Hey. Calling immortal elemental beings "brothers" is just a way for mere mortals to understand their complex existence and relationships. 
> 
> Had to "fake" the relationship tags and say character w/ OC. It appears I'm shipping something there isn't an active tag for. Let me be very clear they only have eyes for each other.
> 
> I'm hosting the PG13 version on my YouTube channel as one of my other videos was taken down and I earned a slap on the wrist. I found a home on Naughty Machinimas for the explicit version but beware the hosting site is loaded with animated hetero (and any other kind of weird and wonderful) sex. Ads seem to be naked cosplay women that pop-up right away. You've been warned. No different than a PornHub visit and you might find something else you like. They have a tentacle section I've yet to explore. Wish the video quality could be better but they limit me to 500MB.
> 
> I've gifted this work to myself because it's incredibly self-indulgent and the song makes me happy. Try making something and gifting it to yourself. Feels good.

[SFW Link to 4:27 PG13 video on Baphomet Sims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/kykfAEA7tRY)

[NSFW EXPLICIT Link to 2:19 video with all scenes cut to be acceptable to YouTube](https://www.naughtymachinima.com/video/52359/common-ground)


End file.
